gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Ico (film)/Trailer transcripts
Here are the trailer transcripts for Ico. Teaser Trailer Tomorrow (Sneak Peek to the Teaser Trailer) (A montage of Ico fighting enemies plays) (The sound of Ico's sword slashing flesh is heard as he slashes an enemy with his sword) Ico: (while karating kicking an enemy) ''AHHHHHHH!!!! ''(Ico screams as he throws an enemy into a wall) '' ''(Ico saves Yorda while she falls from a tall castle) (Shows the text "TEASER TRAILER TOMORROW" in Theaters, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D with #IcoMovie and a copyright with Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, and Glass Ball underneath) Teaser Trailer (Shows MPAA green screen) (Dramatic long bassy note followed by a slow dramatic piano score plays as a huge building is shown during a thunderstorm with a thunderclap sound made) Ico '(narrating): I am considered a freak... ''(6 year old Ico is being bullied by two other young boys) '''Bully (laughing): A ha! Look at this ugly freakish ogre! (The Bully pushes Ico down the stairs while they walk off laughing) Ico (narrating): Whose parents left him.... (Another bassy note is played as An elf named Margli brings a baby Ico home with her while holding him) '' '''Margli '(excited): I promise little boy, you will grow up to be an amazing young man with a purpose. Ico (narrating): But now... (A higher tone bassy note plays as it Cuts to present day Ico asleep in the bed where thunder is struck as he is sent to the Nekar Realm) '' '''Oggoth': My young man, take this sword as it will give you any type of superpower. (Cuts to Ico back with his hair blowing in the wind where a sword is thrown at him and he catches it without turning around as the piano music stops) '' '''Ico '(narrating): I'm the life saver of this village. (Heroic guitar music plays) (Cuts to Ico jumping down from a ceiling in an enemy's castle while the music stops) Ico: Oh, hello, let me introduce myself! (The two knights look confused and look at each other while a montage of Ico fist fighting and slicing is shown) (Heroic music is played) (Shows Sony/Columbia Pictures transition) (Shows Sony Pictures Animation logo) (Shows Glass Ball Productions logo) (Oggoth narrates as a montage of Ico running and fighting is shown) Oggoth (narrating): You are the kingdom's last hope in stopping Queen Michigore from taking over! (Ico appears confident enough to do the task) Ico: If it's anything to do, I'll do it. (Cuts to Ico walking into a forest normally until suddenly a whole group of thieves surround him where the music stops) Ico ''(as he pulls his sword out): Oh..hello! ''(Ico fights the theives) Text: THIS THANKSGIVING (The sound of Ico's sword slashing flesh is heard as he slashes an enemy with his sword) Ico: (while karating kicking an enemy) ''AHHHHHHH!!!! Text: A NEW HERO ''(Yorda screams as she falls from a tall castle where Ico swoops in and catches her) Yorda: Ahh thanks for saving me! Text: IS BORN (Cuts to Ico riding his horse Argo, then running while screaming, and goes off into karate like kick into Queen Michigore) '' ''(Shows the title "Ico" (Shows the text "November 2019" with in Theaters, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, & IMAX (the IMAX version of the trailer show "Experience it in IMAX" instead), #IcoMovie and a copyright with Columbia Pictures underneath) Official Trailer Coming soon! Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Ico